Glory
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: Charles Xavier x Reader one shot. Based on the song by Bastille.


_Deep in a corner of the night  
We were lying in the middle of the road_

"Charles?" You called out. It was dark out, the sun long having gone down. You walked along the pond, finding Charles underneath one of the many trees. "Charles, what are you doing here? It's freezing!"

"I couldn't sleep," he mumbled. "Too many voices."

"If you need help you could always ask me," you told him, sitting down in the grass next to him.

"This is one thing you can't heal, Y/N," he told you.

 _Counting the planes as they flew by  
Inconceivable imagining them go_

"You're not alone, Charles. You could always talk to me."

"I'm aware. It can be very… difficult at times. To find someone to talk to, I mean. Not many can understand."

"I've known you for so long, Charles. From what you've told me and shown me, I think I'm the most qualified person to talk to," you smiled. He smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"How come you're out here?" He asked, changing the conversation.

"Couldn't sleep either. Something's been bothering me."

 _And drunk we set the world to rights  
As we fell and hit our heads upon the curb_

"Oh? What's been bothering you?"

"I feel like something bad's about to happen. There's a feeling in my chest. Like… we're about to be threatened. And someone's going to get hurt."

"You can really feel that?" He asked, switching his position so that his legs were stretched out instead of crossed.

You nodded, "My mutation is not only healing. Recently I've gained this sort of… precognition."

"I could use that in the future."

"I have a feeling that you will," you joked.

 _You make me laugh until I die  
Can you think of any better way to choke?_

He laughed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Good to know you still have the same sense of humour after all these years," he said. He then paused, and continued, "I'm worried."

"About what I saw? What I felt?"

"You saw something as well?"

"I… I can't tell you. And you're not allowed to look into my head. You would try to stop it, but now that I've seen it, it _must_ happen. You have to understand that."

 _Stories told to me and stories told to you  
And did you ever feel like they were ringing true?_

"Y/N…"

"Charles, please," you begged. "You are _not_ allowed to see it. Promise me that you won't look."

"I promise," he muttered.

"Thank you."

"Of course," he paused. "Did you see anything that you could tell me?"

"Er… I saw a woman."

"Is she pretty?"

You chuckled at Charles, "Yes, Charles, she's very pretty."

 _And all their words for glory  
Well they always sounded empty_

"Not as pretty as you," he remarked. You and Charles always harmlessly flirted with each other, but sometimes the words he spoke left butterflies in your stomach and a blush on your cheeks.

"You don't even know what she looks like."

He shrugged, "I can tell, though. Perhaps I have precognition as well."

"Yeah, sure," you laughed, shoulder-bumping him.

"Y/N, I happen to think you're a very beautiful woman," he said, looking straight at you. You could feel your cheeks start to heat up.

"Oh, well, erm, thanks, I guess? Yes, thank you," you stuttered. He chuckled and shook his head.

 _When we're looking up for heaven  
Looking up for heaven_

"Seriously. You're gorgeous. Let me show you," he said. He leaned in, and for a moment you thought he was going to kiss you. But, alas, he held a hand up to your forehead and sent images through your head.

 _Images of you laughing at a joke._

 _Images of you flipping pages of a book._

 _Images of you drinking a cup of tea._

 _Images of you dancing in the rain._

Charles retracted his hand.

 _And way down here upon the ground  
When we're lying in the dirt_

"Do you see what I mean?" He asked you.

"Sure," you nodded. He sighed.

"Y/N…"

"Can we go back to talking about the future?"

"We could talk about _our_ future."

"Charles, please," you begged him. He smirked and leaned into you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder.

"Y/N, please," he mocked. You turned your head to look at him, a sour look on your face. He leaned in again. "I'm about to do something, and if you don't like it, we can forget it ever happened, okay?"

"Wh-"

 _There's no looking up for heaven  
Looking up for heaven_

You were cut off by Charles smashing his lips against yours. At first, you didn't return the kiss, out of pure shock. After a moment, though, you came to terms with it and kiss him back.

"Was that good?" Charles asked after he had pulled away.

"I don't know, I think I have to have multiple tests before I can come to an absolute conclusion," you said. Charles laughed and pulled you in for another kiss.

 _Not everything had gone to plan  
But we made the best of what we had, you know_

You sat beside the hospital bed, holding Charles' hand as he slept. You knew this was coming. You had felt it, seen it. But still, you were not prepared for it. The bullet had hit his lower spine, and the Doctors didn't know if he would ever walk again. You were ready to heal him, but you knew that Charles would have wanted you to talk to him about first. So, you waited for him to wake.

Eventually, he stirred, causing you to lift your head and help him sit up.

"What's the verdict?" He asked.

"The Doctors say it doesn't look too good," you shook your head. His shoulders dropped and his hands fumbled in his lap. "I… I could heal you if you would like."

"No!" He exclaimed. "No, no thank you."

 _Passing the drink from hand to hand  
We admit we really know nothing at all_

"That's okay. I saw you. In the future. You were in a wheelchair."

"Were you with me?" He asked.

"Of course," you smiled. "I'll never leave your side, Charles."

"Thank you, Y/N. Thank you."

 _Stories told to me and stories told to you  
And was it feeling real, and were they ringing true?_  
 _  
And all their words for glory  
Well they always sounded empty  
When we're looking up for heaven  
Looking up for heaven  
And way down here upon the ground  
When we're lying in the dirt  
There's no looking up for heaven  
Looking up for heaven_

-00-

(P.S I shortened the lyrics because it's 2am for me and I thought where I ended it was a good place to stop, so, sorry for the verse and ½ missing)


End file.
